Through it all
by daveygirl
Summary: The Undertaker thought he was happy but as his life falls apart and he finds out his wife is cheating, he finds comfort in the arms of a kindred spirit. will they find happiness or will it all fall apart again? ::COMPLETE::
1. I

Greasemonkey Chronicles: The Undertaker  
  
"Come on little grease monkey, aren't you ready yet?"  
  
Lexi was in the changing room getting ready to go out with Mark (a.k.a.: The Undertaker) for a drink with the guys.  
  
"Give me a sec. I'm almost ready." She yelled from inside.  
  
Lexi had just started working as a mechanic for the WWF a few months ago, and she loved her job. What was there not to love? She was a speed demon in love with anything on wheels, most of all motorcycles. Not mention she got to work around the hottest, and I mean hottest, wrestling superstars in sports entertainment.  
  
She and Mark had gotten to know each other through their love of motorcycle. One night Mark had some trouble starting his bike and it was Lexi to the rescue. They had remained really good friends since then.  
  
Mark leaned against the wall and waited. A moment later out stepped Lexi. He took one look at her and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Mark, quit drooling! You're a married man!"  
  
Mark snapped out of his trance. " Sorry. but.man. WOW! I've never seen you out of your grease monkey duds. You clean up real good, Lexi."  
  
Lexi couldn't help but smiled. She was wearing tight black leather pants and a cool black top that was long sleeved on one side and was sleeveless on the other. In addition it had what looked like three claw rips across the chest exposing the lightly tanned flesh that lay beneath. Her long, curly, chestnut hair was left down to frame her face which was done up with a bit of powder blue eye shadow to bring out her ice-blue eyes and a little shimmering lip gloss.  
  
"You don't look half bad yourself."  
  
Mark, of course, was sporting the American Badass biker look: leather pants, vest and duster.  
  
Lexi grabbed her own leather jacket and started down the hall to the parking garage. She pause, not hearing Mark's foot steps. With out looking back she called back to him, "Mark stop staring at my ass and lets get going!"  
  
She turned around just to catch the infamous Undertaker blushing at being caught in the act. Lexi giggled, "Come on, you big lug."  
  
She waved him to follow her. Lexi heard him grumble, or rather curse, something under his breath, and couldn't help but giggle again. 


	2. II

The Geasmonkey Chronicles: The Undertaker  
  
Warning: bad guy jokes about getting it on with the mechanic (see Christian and Eddie)  
  
At the bar the music was going and the booze was flowing. Mark and Lexi walked in and she immediately went off to find Lita and the rest of the Divas, while Mark headed to the bar to get a couple of drinks.  
  
At the bar, Mark found Eddie, Christian, Bradshaw and Jackie, who was sitting in Bradshaw's lap.  
  
"Hey Esse, who's the hot mamacita?" Eddie asked Mark.  
  
"That's Lexi."  
  
"No way!" Bradshaw took a double take in disbelief. "That fine piece of ass is the new little grease monkey?"  
  
Jackie elbowed him in the stomach, just hard enough to cause some discomfort.  
  
"Sorry, babe. But you have to admit she is hot. Not that you aren't hot. I mean.. It's hard to believe that she's a mechanic."  
  
"It's true." Mark replied matter-o-factly, taking a swig of his beer.  
  
"I'd like to take a look under her hood," Jason smirked.  
  
"Yeah, Esse, I'd like to rotate her tires any day." Eddie grinned evilly.  
  
"Either of you two pretty boy rejects so much as touches her, be prepared to meet my fists!" Mark emphasized his point by punching his palm.  
  
"Alright, Esse, but what claim do you have on her?"  
  
"Yeah! What's she to you? You're married!"  
  
Mark just walked off without giving them a reply. Holding the drinks he waded through the crowd of people to find Lexi. He found her on the dance floor with Lita and the Hardyz. She saw him and he waved her over to a table at the edge of the dance floor where he sat down.  
  
"Hey!" She said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey yourself!" He handed her a beer. "We're going to be in my home town next week. Sara can't wait to meet you."  
  
"Really? And what pray tell did you tell her about me?"  
  
"Well.let me see. I told her you were a cute little grease monkey. who is incredible with a wrench and.." He reached a hand around her back, "is really TICKLEISH!!!!" At that moment he started tickling her mercilessly.  
  
"STOP!!! STOP!!!" Lexi screamed in between giggles.  
  
Mark ceased his tickling onslaught and sat up straight. As she did the same, she slapped his thigh.  
  
"Asshole! How dare you exploit my ONLY weakness?"  
  
"Your ONLY weakness?" Mark smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, there is Colin Firth, but he doesn't count. He's just so damn georgous!"  
  
Mark chuckled as Lexi fumed, but it didn't take long before she was laughing too.  
  
The laughed and talked about everything from bikes to sex and even how stupid Kurt Angel is. A couple hours and beers later, Lexi paused to look at her watch.  
  
"Oh my God! Mark, it's 3:47am! Let's go! I have to work on some of the Big Riggs tomorrow morning!"  
  
"Okay. I'm getting tired of this bar scene anyway."  
  
Mark finished his beer and led Lexi out of the club.  
  
  
  
Authors notes: This is my first fic and I'm trying hard to updates as much as I can, but I wont update the next chapter until I get at least 3 reviews. Let me know what you think, but be gentile. 


	3. III

The ride back to the hotel was quite. Lexi loved the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair and the feel of the rumbling mechanical monster between her legs.  
  
As the cool night air surrounded her, she leaned into the warm body that sat in front of her. She hadn't realized how tired she was before, but it hit her now. She lay her head on Mark's muscular back and listened to the rhythm of his heart beat as it lulled her to sleep.  
  
Mark smiled as he felt Lexi's head on his back and her arms loosen around his waist. He knew she was asleep, and all he could do was smile to himself as he rode on.  
  
Mark slowly pulled up to the hotel and parked. He dismounted, gently removing Lexi's arms from his waist and supporting her body in the absence of his. He lifted her, still asleep, into his arms and carried her into the hotel. The front desk was closed, so Mark decided that it would be less hassle to just take Lexi back to his own room.  
  
Moments later Mark opened the door to his room. He slowly walked towards the massive king-sized bed and lay Lexi down. He took off her shoes and pulled the covers up over her sleeping form.  
  
After he had tucked her in, he went off in search of some extra blankets and pillows. He set up a makeshift bed on the couch and turned in. He took one last glance at Lexi's sleeping from. There was something about her that drew him to her. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't give it another thought. He closed his green eyes as sleep over took him and images of his beloved wife filled his head.  
  
Lexi woke to the sound of someone in the shower. She sat up in bed realizing that she had no idea where she was. Wait a minute, Mark! She must be in Mark's room.  
  
She knew she was safe so she snuggled back down amongst the covers only to take a quick look at the clock on the bedside table.  
  
"Shit!" She was late for work.  
  
Lexi bolted out of bed and went in search of her shoes. She was rushing around the room when Mark stepped out of the bathroom only wearing a towel.  
  
"What are you doing?" he smirked.  
  
"I'm late for work! Bob is going to kill me! Where are my shoes"  
  
"Hell, why didn't you say so? Your shoes are by the door. You get going and I'll call Bob and let him know you're on your way."  
  
"Thanks, Mark. You're the best."  
  
"I know. Not get going."  
  
With that Lexi was out the door. Mark watched her go then closed the door. He was just about to get dressed when there was a knock at the door. Still in his towel, Mark opened it. It was Lexi. Her shoulders were slumped and she was staring at the floor.  
  
"Lexi? What is it?" He stepped out into the hallway, keeping a hand in the door so that he wouldn't get locked out.  
  
"It's just.just I wanted to.."  
  
"Wanted to what?" Mark asked a little bit puzzled.  
  
".Do this!" In one swift movement Lexi whipped the towel off the big man. the really big man (a/n: sorry. the devil made me do it).  
  
Mark's hands dove to cover his member, including the one holding the door to his room. Just as this clicked in his head, so did the lock on the door behind him. So there he stood, all six feet, ten inched of him, buck naked in the hallway of the hotel.  
  
Lexi wasn't stupid, so by this time she was already long gone. She laughing her head off all the way, still holding the towel in her hands.  
  
Lexi reached the garage in little time at all. Bob wasn't mad. Lexi had been working hard all week and he was surprised she hadn't been late sooner. He let it slide as long as she didn't let it happen too often.  
  
Lexi ran to her locker and thanked god she always kept a spare pair of jeans and a t-shirt there. She pulled on her jump suit and got to work.  
  
Hours later, tired, sweaty and not to mention covered in grease, Lexi stumbled into the Locker room. She was completely on autopilot. She stripped, grabbed a towel and headed to the showers.  
  
She closed her eyes and let the liquid heat surround her. She was in heaven. Just as she was starting to relax, the hot water suddenly left to be replaced with water that felt colder than liquid nitrogen. She screamed in shock and jumped out of the path of the water. She slipped in doing so and fell hard on her ass.  
  
That's when it hit her.  
  
"MAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRK!!!!!!"  
  
Outside the mechanic's locker room, Mark was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. When he heard Lexi scream, he smirked.  
  
"Gotcha!" 


	4. IV

Lexi was about to climb on her bike and head back to the hotel when she heard someone call after her. It was Christian.  
  
"Hey, Lexi!"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Heading back to the hotel?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been working really hard today and right now all I want to do is sleep."  
  
"I see." He looked down in disappointment.  
  
"Why?" Lexi asked, not sure why he was looking so disappointed for.  
  
"Well it's just that I was going to ask if you wanted to go for a drink with me."  
  
Lexi smiled, "I'd love to."  
  
Christian looked up, "But you said you were tired. I'd hate to infringe on your beauty sleep."  
  
"Nah, I can sleep tomorrow night. Tonight, it's just you and me."  
  
Christian blushed and Lexi smiled. She kissed him on the cheek and he turned an even deeper shade of red.  
  
"Meet me in the lobby of the hotel in about half an hour?" Lexi asked as she climbed on her bike.  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Great! See ya!" With that she sped off into the night.  
  
Lexi opened the door to her room only to be greeted with a big bear hug from Mark.  
  
"Hey there, li'l grease monkey. I missed you."  
  
"Mark!" Lexi rasped, "Mark!"  
  
"Yeah, Lexi?"  
  
"AIR!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." He Let her go and Lexi gasped for air.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here? Wait, how the hell did you get in here?"  
  
"Marcy let me in."  
  
"Who the hell is Marcy?"  
  
"House keeping. She's the one who.um.helped me out this morning."  
  
Lexi scoffed at this. "And why are you here?"  
  
"I just thought I would come by to see how your shower was." He smirked.  
  
Lexi quit laughing and glared at him for a moment. She then moved around him to get at her suitcase. She pulled out a long black skirt and blood red tank top that tied behind her neck.  
  
"And where are you heading?" Mark asked as he examined the outfit Lexi had spread out on the bed.  
  
"For your information, I have a date."  
  
"Yeah right!" He smirked only to look at her face and realize she wasn't kidding. "You're serious?"  
  
Lexi nodded and continued to get her clothes ready.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Christian."  
  
"That crybaby!"  
  
"He is not a crybaby, he's very sweet!"  
  
"Yeah whatever you say, Lexi. I just thought you could d o better." With that, Mark turned and left, leaving a confused Lexi in his wake.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Hey people. Okay, I'm sorry this is taking so long, but I have to build up to this plot. It will be worth it, I promise. Please read and review, I want to know what you think.  
  
Lotsa love  
  
daveygirl.  
  
Ps: the new name is to show my respect for the very first wrestler I every watched/ loved, who died last Saturday. Rest in peace Davey Boy Smith (a.k.a: The British Bulldog) 


	5. V

Disclaimer: I know I didn't say this yet and the truth is I completely forgot, I don't' own any of the characters in this story except Lexi. Wish I did but I don't.  
  
As Mark steeped out of the elevator into the lobby he saw Christian pacing waiting for Lexi. Mark made a b line for him. Christian didn't even see Big Evil coming until Marks's hand was wrapped itself around his neck and lifted him off the ground and into the wall behind him.  
  
"What's you're problem man?" Christian rasped as he tried to breath.  
  
"I told you and the other guys to stay away from Lexi!"  
  
"So what? It's not like she's your property!"  
  
Mark let out a low growl that would chill the bones of any man.  
  
"She's too good for you and any of the other guys in the business, and you know it. Treat her right or I swear I'll break every bone in your worthless body for breaking her heart. You understand?"  
  
"Yeah. right. whatever," Christian rasped. "Can you let me down? My date is here."  
  
Mark turned his head to see Lexi walk out of the elevator. His eyes bulged and his jaw dropped for the second time that week. In his amazement he forgot he was still holding Christian up by the throat, and dropped him unceremoniously on his ass.  
  
Lexi walked up to him with a look of sheer horror in her eyes. She went straight past him and knelt down next to Christian who was holding his throat.  
  
"Mark, what the hell do you think you were doing?"  
  
"Nothing. Just teaching the little worm a little respect." Mark mumbled as he turned and left.  
  
Lexi watched him go, wondering what the hell had gotten into him. She turned her attention back to Christian who was gingerly trying to make his way to his feet.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"I'm sorry." Lexi looked down at the ground.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Mark. He's kind of overprotective of me. That's what that was all about right? I don't know why he acts this way."  
  
"It's understandable." "What?" Lexi looked up into Christian's eyes.  
  
"Well, just look at you, you're gorgeous. Any man would be crazy not to want to protect you."  
  
Lexi blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, I needed that." She smiled.  
  
Christian smiled back and took Lexi's arm in his and led her out of the hotel.  
  
  
  
It was 1:30am when Lexi decided that she had better turn in. Christian walked her to her door. The evening had been wonderful and Christian had been really sweet. But once they reached her door, Lexi became nervous. But she went with her instincts. She kissed him quickly, without tongue.  
  
"Goodnight, Christian. I had a great time." With that said she quickly opened the door to her room and rushed inside and closed the door behind her before Christian could say anything.  
  
Alone in the hall, Christian stood shocked. At least he was at first, but after a moment an evil grin formed on his face.  
  
"Me too." He smirked and headed down the hall to the elevators.  
  
Over the next few days Christian and Lexi got to know each other better. They talked, they laughed and they had fun together. Lexi thought she felt a connection. She liked him a lot and he seemed to like her too. Only problem was she couldn't bring herself to go farther than a quick peck on the lips. Something was holding her back.  
  
Mark still didn't like the idea of her and Christian dating, but when he saw how happy Lexi was, he let it slide.  
  
It was Thursday night and Smackdown was only an hour away. Lexi was pacing in the hall trying to make up her mind as to what to do.  
  
The other day she had gone through her old jewelry and had come across an old Samoan pendant she had gotten when she was a child. It had a great deal of sentimental value and she wanted to give it to Christian as a memento of how she felt about him. He had placed it on a chain and had it inscribed with the phrase "Love is like a rose, nurture it and it will blossom into something beautiful."  
  
Just as Lexi was making up her mind, Christian walked up behind her and pulled her into an embrace. She quickly moved out of his arms and turned to face him.  
  
"Hey, I got you something." She produced the gift.  
  
"You didn't have to do this." He said looking over the necklace, not sure what she had given it to him for.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to."  
  
"Look I have to get ready for my match, so I'll see you after the show." He said as he moved in to kiss her.  
  
She moved away, "Not likely."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean it's not likely you'll see me after the show. I'm going out with Mark. I get to meet Sara tonight."  
  
"Oh, okay. Then I'll catch you for breakfast tomorrow."  
  
"K, bye." Lexi turned and left without kissing Christian goodbye.  
  
He was frustrated by this, but didn't give it another thought as he went off to get ready for the show. 


	6. VI

Mark picked up Lexi after the show. He was so excites to get back to his place and introduce Lexi to Sara that he didn't even let Lexi get changed.  
  
"But, Mark, I'm all greasy."  
  
"You can change at my place. Come on Sara's waiting."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
The two hopped on their bikes and sped off to Mark's ranch. There, a beautiful brunette waiting on the front porch to meet them.  
  
Mark ran up and hugged her with great enthusiasm. He kissed her deeply before presenting her to Lexi.  
  
"Lexi, this is my wife Sara; Sara, this is Lexi."  
  
The still flustered woman shook Lexi's hand, "Mark has told me so much about you."  
  
"All good I hope!" Lexi laughed.  
  
"Okay all chicks in the house. I'm starved." Mark laughed  
  
Lexi and Sarah both smacked him, then laughed too. They all walked into the house. Mark headed to the kitchen while Sara showed Lexi where she could change out of her greasy clothes.  
  
Lexi changed into a pair of faded jeans and a white t-shit. She washed her face and let her hair down. Content with her appearance, she went into the kitchen to find Mark and Sara.  
  
She arrived just as Sara leaped into Mark's arms. Mark had obvious excitement shining in his eyes. He kissed his wife with a passion Lexi had never seen before. A passion she too longed for. But something wasn't right in this picture. The passion seemed to be one sided. Lexi convinced herself it was nothing and after waiting a few minutes for them to come up for air, she cleared her voice to make her presence known. Mark and Sara stopped and turned her way.  
  
"What did I miss?"  
  
"Sara is going to come on the road with us for a while!" Mark exclaimed with great exciment.  
  
"That's great! For how long?"  
  
"A couple of months."  
  
"Great! We can get to know each other better." Lexi smile at Sara.  
  
After dinner Lexi left the couple to. well. you know. She went back to her hotel room and got into bed. As she was closing her eyes she thought about the love Mark showed for Sara. She only whished she would find a love like that someday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lexi woke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She got up and opened it. It was Christian, Holding a yellow rose in his hand. Behind him stood a bell boy with a trolley laden with fruit and waffles.  
  
"Good morning!" Christian kissed her cheek and she let him inside. Sitting on the edge of the bed, they ate breakfast. Lexi told Christian about Sara coming on the road. Lexi didn't notice that he wasn't paying attention. All he was doing was staring at her chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One night Christian had asked Lexi to come to his room for a surprise. When she got there the room was filled with candles. It was beautiful.  
  
"Christian? What's this all abo."  
  
Without warning, Christian kissed Lexi with such force and one-sided passion that it startled Lexi. She tried to pull away but he held her tighter. His hand ripped he shirt in two, exposing black lace bra. He roughly grabbed her breast and squeezed hard.  
  
That was it. Lexi pushed Christian away with all the strength she could muster. She backed away from the stunned, but still menacing looking, blonde.  
  
"How dare you! What the hell do you think you were doing?"  
  
"Come on babe, I know you liked it! Quit playing hard to get."  
  
"Hard to get? I have never played hard to get with you!"  
  
"Come on! Look at you! The only reason I went out with you was I thought you'd be an easy lay. Instead I get a blushing school girl who won't even French me!"  
  
Lexi was shocked. He had been so nice to her but it was all just an act to get her into be. Her shock soon turned to rage.  
  
"I'll have you know that I liked you a lot, but I will not go to bed with just anyone. I am not some common slut!"  
  
"Oh so your legs are joined at the knee. Well forget it bitch! It's over." "See if I care you stupid bastard! Mark was right, I am to fucking good for you!" Lexi yelled as she ran from the room. 


	7. VII

Lexi went back to her room, where her rage melted into a flood of tears. She had just buried her face into her pillow when there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Go away!" She yelled.  
  
"Lexi, it's me Mark," Finally a friendly voice. "Is everything alright?"  
  
Lexi got up, wiping the tears from her eyes and opened the door. Mark looked down on his little greasemonkey with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
The flood gates opened once more, and Lexi fell against Mark, who wrapped his big arms protectively around her. He let her cry for a minute before leading her back into the room.  
  
Mark sat her down on the edge of the bed and handed her a box of tissues before kneeling in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong baby girl?"  
  
"Chri. Chris. Christian." She sobbed.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Mark growled.  
  
"He tried to take advantage of me, but I wouldn't let him."  
  
"Where is he now?" Mark asked getting up and heading straight to the door.  
  
"His room. Why?"  
  
"I'm gonna make good on a promise I made him!"  
  
"Mark, don't! Not now. Can you just stay with me for now? Please?"  
  
Mark turned back to Lexi and looking into her eyes. She needed him right now and he wasn't going to let her down. He closed the door and walk back towards the bed.  
  
"Promise I can kick his ass later?"  
  
Lexi nodded, and Mark sat down next to her on the bed. He put his arms around her and let her cry her self to sleep. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead before he left her alone in the room and headed towards his own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lexi lay low for a while. She took some vacation time so she could find herself again. Mark was always there for her, but for some reason Sara was always M.I.A. Lexi was trying to convince herself that she had her bike, she had her career and that she didn't need a man.  
  
Three weeks passed and Lexi was back on the job, working harder than ever before. She had blocked out any desire she once had for a man.  
  
She had just finished the modifications on an old big rig when she heard someone yelling down the hall from where she was.  
  
Normally she would have just ignored it and hit the showers, but she couldn't ignore the fact that the voice yelling sounded a lot like Mark's. As Lexi walked down the hall, the yelling got louder.  
  
"Sara, why are you doing this to me? You're my wife for God's sake!"  
  
"It was just a one time thing, I swear!"  
  
"That's not what I've been hearing in the back! I'm beginning to question your motives for even wanting to come on the road with me!"  
  
"Mark, it was only a kiss! It won't happen again I swear."  
  
Mark's voice softened a bit.  
  
"Look, Sara, I love you, but I have to believe that I can trust you around my co-workers."  
  
"You can!" Sara almost screeched.  
  
"I'll let it slide this time, but only this once."  
  
Sara hugged Mark, "What did I do to deserve such a forgiving husband?"  
  
"Dunno." Mark replied as he put his arms around her.  
  
Before they saw her, Lexi backed her way down the hall, back to the parking garage. Mark was so understanding. She wondered exactly what Sara had done, but then again it really wasn't her place to pry. If either of them wanted her to know they would tell her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. VIII

Two days passed and everything was back to normal. The argument was a thing of the past and Mark and Sara were the same old happy married couple they always were. At least that was how it seemed to be.  
  
However, everything changed one afternoon while Lexi and Sara were out shopping. Sara and Lexi hadn't seen each other much even in the close working environment of the WWE. After the Christian incident, Lexi had been so immersed in her work, that the only people she ever really talked to were her boss and Mark, who made it his business to stop by at lease twice a day to see how she was doing.  
  
It was only now that Sara had stepped in and demanded that they go shopping. Lexi had been working way too hard and it was showing in her eyes. She needed a break so she agreed to go.  
  
Sara had been acting strange all day. She lingered over the baby clothes and toys department, showed looks of envy as she regarded mothers with their children, she even felt faint so they stopped for lunch. That's when everything went terribly wrong.  
  
Sara took off her jacket and sat back in her chair. Something glittered around her neck, catching Lexi's eye. It was a Samoan pendant, not unlike the one she had given that pig, Christian.  
  
Lexi knew that she shouldn't jump to conclusions. After all, those pendants were anything but one of a kind. Still, curiosity got the best of her.  
  
"Oh, Sara, I love you necklace."  
  
"Thanks. It is pretty isn't it."  
  
"Can I see it for a sec."  
  
"Sure." Sara took off the pendant and handed it to Lexi.  
  
Lexi looked it over. It was exactly like hers. There was only one thing that would tell her the truth she dreaded, but so desperately wanted to know. She turned the pendant and went pale. For there on the back was inscribed, "Love is like a rose, nurture it and it will grow into something beautiful."  
  
"Lexi?" Sara's voice brought her back to reality. "Lexi what's wrong? You don't look well."  
  
"I need to go!" Without another work Lexi got up out of her seat, dropped the pendant on the table and ran out of the mall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time Lexi reached the hotel, she was in tears. What was she going to do? He best friend's wife was having an affaire with her ex boyfriend.  
  
Lexi was the only one that knew the truth, and it was tearing her in two. Should she tell Mark and risk destroying his marriage, or should she keep quite and live with the guilt.  
  
She buried her face in her pillow. She loved Mark dearly and didn't want to hurt him, but deep down she knew that she had to tell him. But first she'd have a little chat with Christian.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Lexi forced herself tot go to Christian's locker room to question him about the necklace. She opened the door without knocking; that was her first mistake. Nobody was there, but she heard the water running in the shower so she decided to check it out; her second mistake. She walked into the tiled room to find Christian jacking off in the shower; that was her final mistake.  
  
Christian heard a gasp from behind him. Without turning around he laughed seductively, "Didn't you get enough last night, Sara?"  
  
Lexi's surprise turned to anger. She was angry at Christian and Sara for doing this to Mark. This was the last straw.  
  
She ran out of Christian's locker room and headed straight to Mark's. She knocked hurriedly and waited for someone to answer.  
  
The door opened and Mark looked down on her. Just seeing his face, made tears brim her eyes. Lexi was drawn into his embrace as he stroked her hair to calm her down. He pulled her into the room and closed the door.  
  
Lexi wiped her eyes and looked around the room.  
  
"Is Sara here?" She asked unsure.  
  
"No, she's back at the hotel. Why? What's up?"  
  
Lexi breathed a sigh of relief. This was going to hard enough as it was, without Sara here to make things worse.  
  
Lexi too a deep breath, "Mark you might want to sit down."  
  
He did as she said, and she continued pacing the floor.  
  
"Mark, I don't know how to say this, any way I do it's going to hurt and believe me Mark I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Mark looked confused, but listened intently.  
  
"Mark, I know Sara hasn't been completely faithful, and I have reason to believe that she is having an affaire with Christian."  
  
Mark was silent.  
  
The tears returned to Lexi's eyes, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Lexi turned to leave, but something caught her arm. It was Mark. Lexi turned around and looked into his eyes. Something told her that, even though he couldn't say it, he didn't want to be alone.  
  
Lexi wrapped her arms around him , as he had done so many time for her, and held him. He was shaking, whether from sorrow or from rage, Lexi couldn't tel. She just held him and she would hold him forever if that was as long as it took.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	9. IX

For the next few days Mark and Lexi were inseparable. The night that Lexi had told Mark about Sara's unfaithfulness, he had gone to the hotel and told Sara he though it would be best for her to go home.  
  
He didn't let on that he knew about her little affaire. Instead he made up some lame-ass excuse about being the dominant heel and not having time to spend with her. She bought it and agreed to go home. The next day she was on a plane headed back to Texas.  
  
Lexi didn't know why Mark was acting like the whole thing never happened, but she was sure he had his reasons. She just wished she knew what they were.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It wasn't until nine months later that Lexi saw Sara again and instantly knew what Mark's reason had been.  
  
Lexi was standing in the hall talking to Mark about some great new exhaust systems they were going to install on their bikes. She had just taken a gulp of water from her bottle, when she happened to look behind Mark's massive frame.  
  
Instantly she did a spit take. "Oh my gosh! Sara, look at you!"  
  
Sara looked like someone had shoved an oversized basketball up her shirt.  
  
"I look like a blimp, don't I?"  
  
Lexi smiled but made no reply or advance toward the pregnant woman after she saw the look on Mark's face. The love and passion that had once shone in his eyes for his wife was gone; and so was the smile that had graced his face a mere second ago. Now his lips were pursed and his beautiful pale emerald eyes emitted an icy glare.  
  
Lexi shuddered, then saying her own congrats, she took this as her cue to leave. She looked up at Mark and mouthed, "See you later?" He nodded and flashed her a quick smile before returning his death glare on his wife.  
  
What the hell was going on? Mark had sent Sara back home after he found out she was cheating. He acted like nothing had happened. Now Sara was pregnant and he looked like the embodiment of hell freezing over and not the proud papa to be. Lexi was so confused, but she knew she would have to wait to find out what was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lexi slept restlessly in her hotel room bed. It was still early but she had passed out as soon as she had gotten through the door. Now she tossed and turned as violent images flashed through her mind. First there was an image of Christian. His face was stretched and distorted as if it was being seen as the reflection in a fun house mirror. It made an advance towards her flicking his tongue and making grabbing motions with his hands.  
  
Lexi wanted to scream and run but found her legs immobile. Christian turned to greet a second image as it made its way towards them. It was Sara. She too was distorted. She just laughed at Lexi and proceeded to wrap her arms around Christian. Lexi watched in horror as the two engaged in a gruesome game of tonsil hockey.  
  
Shaking with fear, tears began to flow from Lexi's eyes. She was lost and afraid until she felt a warm gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Mark smiling down at her. He cupped her face with one of his hand and her tears dried instantly. His other hand snaked its way round to the small of her back and pulled her into a warm embrace.  
  
The other images disappeared, leaving Mark and Lexi alone in her dream as real as can be. Lexi was no longer afraid. Eyes never leaving her gaze, Mark lowered his head and gently pressed lip searing lips to hers. A loving heat radiated from him and engulfed the couple as they deepened the passion of their kiss.  
  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP!!!!!  
  
Lexi's alarm clock rudely awakened her from her dream. She was strangely warm, a gentle mist of sweat coated her skin. She felt content; loved. Most of all she knew what was missing in her life. A man. a man named Mark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. X

Lexi dragged herself out of bed and got ready to go to the arena. Images of her dream floated though her mind. It felt so real, so good, the embrace, the kiss, the heat, all of it. Lexi smile remembering how good it felt to be in his arms. It may have only been a dream, but Lexi wanted to make it a reality.  
  
At that thought, Lexi's smile vanished. Mark was MARRIED! Not to mention, his WIFE was pregnant! It would never happen. She sighed to herself. Mark was off limits, so she had no other choice than to be content with being his friend and be there for him whenever he needed her.  
  
Lexi finished getting dress and headed to the arena. She parked her bike and headed to Bob's office only to find out that he had given her the day off. Having nothing to do she decided to try to find Mark.  
  
She found him in the cafeteria with Sara. He had his usual cup of coffee and Sara was stuffing her face like any normal pregnant woman. Mark looked miserable. He was silent, obviously trying to avoid any conversation with his wife. He looked up and smile as he saw Lexi approach.  
  
"Hey, you two! How's it going?" Lexi asked, more chipper than she truly felt.  
  
Mark was about to say something when Sara suddenly screamed. Her water broke and her first contraction hit her prematurely. Lexi and Mark looked at each other.  
  
"I'll drive!" Lexi announce.  
  
Mark nodded, tossing her his keys before lifting the screaming woman into his arms.  
  
They rushed Sara to the ER and waited as the nurses prepped her for delivery. Not being family Lexi had to wait in the waiting room. She paced the room not sure what she should do. She was worried for Sara, but even more so for Mark.  
  
9 hours and 13 minutes later a nurse came in and told her she could go in to see Sara and Mark. Sara was smiling holding the new born in her arms. Mark wasn't looking pleased at all. Lexi took one look at the child and understood why.  
  
The baby had brown eyes and blond hair. Sara had naturally brown hair and brown eyes, which explained the child's eyes, but the hair! Mark had red hair. Mark knew in his heart that the baby wasn't his but he had to be certain.  
  
The nurse came in to take the baby to the nursery. Sara was glowing as she looked up at Mark and smiled. "Wasn't he perfect, he looks just like you."  
  
Mark scoffed. Just then a man in a suit came into the room. He nodded to Mark and Mark understood and headed to the door where he leaned up against the frame to wait on Sara's reaction. Sara looked as confused as Lexi as the man approached her bedside. He handed her some papers he had pulled out of his briefcase along with a pen.  
  
"What are these?" Sara asked as she tried to make out what was going on.  
  
"Divorced papers." "What? Mark, what is this all about?"  
  
"Mr. Calloway had suspicions of your infidelity, but with the news of your pregnancy he didn't want to leave you if the child was his. He wanted to wait and do the right thing."  
  
"The child is his, so you can take these papers away and burn them for all I care."  
  
"I'm afraid that you are wrong. The child is not yours. Shortly after his birth your son and my client went through a paternity test. He failed."  
  
"No. The test is wrong the child is his."  
  
"The test is hardly ever wrong. It's blood; there is no mistaking that the child is not my client's baby. So if you would please sign these papers and not make such a fuss with can be over and done with whole ordeal. I'm afraid that since you were the guilty party you are only entitled to what is yours, your clothes, your car and your horse, which is technically no yours but my client insisted he not leave you completely empty handed."  
  
Tears of rage flooded down her cheeks, but Sara kept her composure and signed the papers without so much as a word. She handed the papers back to the lawyer and he headed out the door pausing only to shake Mark's hand.  
  
Mark looked at Sara and told her the true lineage of her son. "I asked them to test a hair follicle to see if Christian was the father, like I thought he was, and he is. I expect you to be out of my house before I return home next week. Have a nice life." 


	11. XI

The ride back to the hotel was silent. Lexi couldn't help but look over at Mark as he drove. His eyes were glued to the road and he seemed to be off in his own little world. When they reach Mark's room he turned to her.  
  
"Lexi, will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone right now."  
  
Lexi gave him a gentle smile knowing that it was hard for him to ask.  
  
"Sure, big guy."  
  
"Thanks." He looked down the hall. "You get settled in, I'll be right back."  
  
She nodded and entered the room, while Mark headed off down the hall.  
  
He stopped outside of room 549, Christian's room. He knocked and waited a minute before Christian answered.  
  
Mark went with his first instinct and delivered a left hook that sent Christian flying on his ass, holding his nose.  
  
"Geeze, man, what's your problem? Shit, I think you broke my nose."  
  
"Good, then you can go to the hospital and see Sara and your son!"  
  
He turned and left a dazed Christian on the floor of his room as he went back to his own.  
  
He found Lexi sitting on the edge of the bed closest to the window. She was looking out the open window at the city below. Mark couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a red devil t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Her gorgeous curls were down and gently blowing in the breeze.  
  
He walked over to her and stood beside her. Lights twinkled on the skyscrapers and the sounds of the traffic and the bustle of the people could be heard from below.  
  
Mark looked down at Lexi to find tears streaming down her face. She didn't seem to notice them. She just kept on looking out the window.  
  
"Lexi?"  
  
"Yeah?" she replied quietly as she looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
He took her hand in his and lifted her to her feet before pulling her into his strong embrace.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you." He whispered into her ear.  
  
As Mark started to stroke her hair, Lexi felt warm droplets fall on her face. He was crying, and who could blame him? Mark had truly loved Sara, but she had betrayed him. He was heartbroken. Lexi held him tighter and together they wept.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Lexi woke to find herself lying on her bed. Mark was there too, fast asleep, resting his head on her stomach with his arm wrapped around her waist possessively. Lexi smiled to herself as she watched him sleep. He was so cute when he slept, almost innocent.  
  
She giggled at the thought of an innocent Undertaker. She pictured Mark dressed in white with angel wings and a halo, surrounded with a whole bunch of cute stuff (bunnies, kittens, baby bridies, all of the stuff that would make a normal person hurl).  
  
As Lexi giggled, Mark stirred. He opened his pale green eyes and her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey you. Any chance I might be able to get up some time this century." Lexi joked.  
  
" No," Mark replied sleepily, unmoving.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I like my pillow and I'm not ready to get up."  
  
Mark snuggled up closer to Lexi. She rolled her eyes and grabbed another pillow. She waited a moment before she began her assault on the sleeping giant. With one swift movement she brought her pillow crashing down on Mark's head. He immediately sat up and growled, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes that Lexi couldn't miss.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that, darlin' "  
  
She smirked, "I know."  
  
About half an hour later, Glenn came by to pick Mark up for an autograph signing at the arena. Lexi opened the door completely covered in feathers.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?"  
  
He looked around the room at the feathers littered everywhere.  
  
"Must have been some battle."  
  
"It was."  
  
Glenn turned around to see Mark as he came out of the bathroom. At first glance, Glenn doubled over in laughter. He was struggling to breath he was laughing so hard. Mark just growled. He looked in the mirror to see what Glenn found so funny. He realized he had little white feather's sticking out of his short auburn hair and one little rebel protruding from his goatee. He grumbled to himself as he quickly removed them. All the while Lexi and Glenn were still snickering.  
  
"Come on, man, let's go."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Mark grabbed his duster and headed towards the door.  
  
Glenn waited in the hall as Mark said goodbye to Lexi.  
  
"Are you working today?"  
  
"Nope. Bob gave me the day off."  
  
"Why don't you meet me at the arena later and we can grab a bite and talk?"  
  
"Okay. She put her little hand on the side of his face and looked into his eyes. "I'll be here if you need me. Just call."  
  
Mark smiled softly, "Thank you." He kissed her palm and then her forehead. "I'll see you later, lil' grasemonkey."  
  
With that Mark left with Glenn. Lexi watch them go before retreating into their room. 


	12. XII

Around noon, Lexi took a shower and got dressed before heading out to the arena. She wore her leather pants and a silver tank top that featured a black dragon that snaked its way from the small of her back to between her breasts.  
  
She quickly pulled her hair into a loose ponytail which left a few curly strands to frame her face. Grabbing her keys, sunglasses and leather fingerless gloves, she hurried out the door and down to the parking garage where her blue steel awaited her.  
  
Mark was just wrapping up when Lexi roared into the arena. She parked by his truck and walked over the session. She couldn't help but smile when a little boy walked up to the table to get an autograph from the Deadman. He looked so timid, probably not more than six years old. Mark lowered his glassed and asked the kid his name.  
  
"M.M.Mark, sir."  
  
"Well now, Mark, are you going to be at the show tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"You gonna be cheering for the Taker?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I do all the time." The kids face lit up.  
  
Mark smiled and tussled the kids hair, "That a boy. Here you go." He handed to boy an autographed poster.  
  
"Thank you mister Undertaker, sir." He ran off to his father who was waiting for him near the back.  
  
Mark saw Lexi off to the side and smiled. She winked at him and smiled back. She waited for about ten minutes as Mark signed the last few autographs.  
  
Once done, he got up, stretched his legs and walked over to where Lexi waited. By this time she was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. He saw this as his chance and took it. Straight to the ribs that is. Her eyes flung open as she started to laugh hysterically. He was tickling her again. Lexi's legs suddenly gave out from under her and she fell to the floor, laughing her head off.  
  
"Ow!" she laughed even though the pain was excruciating.  
  
Mark stopped tickling her when he realized he had hurt her.  
  
"Oh shit, Lexi, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I think so." She gasped as she tried to get up.  
  
Lexi yelped in pain as her ankle gave out. Before she could fall again, Mark caught her in his big, strong arms.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Here," Mark lifted her into his arms and carried her off to see the trainer.  
  
The trainer said it was just a sprain and taped it up for Lexi. Mark felt really bad, but Lexi smacked him when he tried to carry her again.  
  
"No, Mark. It's only going to get better if I walk it off." She took a few steps, wincing in pain as she did.  
  
"Damn it. Lexi, at least let me help you." He wrapped an arm around her waist and braced her as they walked towards the parking garage.  
  
"We're taking my truck. There is no way I'm going to let you ride."  
  
"Fine, fine, don't get your panties in a twist."  
  
Mark smile. Lexi had that effect on him. No matter what happened, she could always make him smile. Mark lifted Lexi into the passenger side of the cab and closed her door before going around to the diver's side. Once they were buckled in they turned to each other and said in perfect unison, "So where do you want to go?"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Seriously, where do you want to go?" Lexi asked.  
  
"Dunno, you choose. After all you are the gimp."  
  
"Hey!" she smacked his thigh. "I'd kindly like to remind you who did this to me."  
  
"I said I was sorry." He looked down.  
  
"I know. I was just guilt tripping you! I was only kidding." She smiled.  
  
"So where do you want to go, darlin'? I'm starving."  
  
"Hmmmm..I saw this neat looking Italian place out on the pier. Wanna check it out?"  
  
"Sounds perfect."  
  
Mark started up the engine and off they went in search of this little Italian place. Mark was right, it was perfect. The place was quiet and out of the way. They were able to sit outside in the noon day sun without and pesky fans wanting an autograph. They relaxed and enjoy the view while they waited for their food to arrive.  
  
Lexi broke the silent with a usual, "So." No exactly sure what to say.  
  
Mark looked her in the eyes, "I just want to thank you for being honest with me when you found out about Sara. And even though it did hurt, I'm over it now. She lied and now she's paying for it. I have no regrets, except one."  
  
Lexi knew what he was talking about. His Sara tattoo. It had been like a slap in the face for her, knowing that Sara had branded the one man that Lexi loved. But now that their relationship was over, Mark's once symbol of his undying love for his wife was nothing more than ink and flesh, a reminder of the pain that bitch cause him.  
  
As their food arrived, Lexi looked up at Mark who was watching her intently. She blushed a little, not completely sure why.  
  
"So Mark, talk to me."  
  
"Well the truth is, Lexi, I .. Oh I hate beating around the so I'll just be blunt. Lexi, I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I mean, you are my best friend, we love the same things, you make me laugh, you're always there for me and you're loyal. I never met anyone like you and I want you to go out with me. Will you?"  
  
Lexi wasn't sure what to say. Here was the man of her dreams, the one she was in love with, asking her out and yet she was speechless. She pushed her food around her plate as if the right words were hidden deep beneath her pasta.  
  
"Mark, as much as I do love you, and I do more than anything, I can't I just can't. not yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Mark, be reasonable. You just divorced your wife yesterday. You shouldn't want to get back into the game so fast. I don't want to be nothing more than a rebound for you. I love you too much for that, and I don't want my heart broken when you decied that you've had enough of me."  
  
"Darlin you know I would never do that to you."  
  
"Still, I want to know for sure. Wait a month. If you still feel the same, ask again and I will hold no resistance. If not then we never even had this conversation. Okay?"  
  
Mark grumbled. He wanted Lexi so bad, but he knew she had a point. He would do anything for her, even wait."  
  
"Fine, but only for you."  
  
"Okay, what else is on your mind?"  
  
"Hmmm. I've got some vacation time coming up. I'm going home to redecorate. That house may be my property but it's still hers in every other way. It disgusts me. You wanna come and lend a hand."  
  
"I have to check with Bob, but yeah some time off would be great."  
  
"Come to think of it we never did any riding last time you were down, did we?"  
  
"On our bikes?" Lexi asked a bit confused.  
  
"No, no, no. On Davis and Harley, my horses."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well there's a must do. You'll love them and. and ."  
  
"Mark, you're bantering."  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. There's just so much I want to show you."  
  
"I know, babe, but we can do that when we get there. For now I want to know how you're felling."  
  
"How I feel?" It was marks turn to be confused.  
  
"Come on, Mark. Last night we cried, you were obviously distressed. So talk to me. How are you coping?"  
  
"Okay I guess. Sure I hate her for what she did to me and part of me wants her to die; but another part of me still can't help but miss her. I mean I loved herand I though she loved me. I though we were happy. I guess I thought too much." He was trembling with anger, and his fists were clenched.  
  
Lexi saw this and Mark looked down at her hands as they wrapped themselves around his fist. Lexi raised his fist to her lips and kissed it softly.  
  
"Honey I know it's hard. Mistakes are made and hearts are often broken. It's what makes us weak, but it's also what makes us human. But strength is gained when we find the courage to grab a need and thread and sew our broken lives and hearts back together again. If you let me, I'm an excellent with an needle."  
  
Mark laughed. She had done it again. Sara never had this effect on him. He smiled. Yes, he would wait forever, if that was how long it would take to have this woman in his arms.  
  
Lexi smiled back. They finished their meal and headed back to the hotel, where they spent the rest of the day watching Van Dam (Jean-Claude that is), Arnold Swartsanegger, and a bunch of other action flicks that Mark loved.  
  
Half way through Universal Solider: The Return, Lexi fell asleep, snuggled safely in Mark's arms. Mark knew this felt right. He kissed her forehead and smiled musing over the thought of the day when she would be his. He looked down at her ankle, taped up with ice. It pained him to think that he had done that to her. It would never happen again. He would never hurt her again, no one would ever hurt her again. 


	13. XIII

Mark counted the days of the months. There were four days left when he and Lexi started the redecorations of his house. Having the crew working round the clock, with him and Lexi overseeing, everything was done ahead to schedule. Just in time for the first of the month.  
  
Lexi was outside, leaning on an old wooden fence looking out across the pasture and up at the stars. She was basking in the silence. No more workers, painters or decorators. It was just the two of them now. Lexi knew what day it was and just prayed that Mark would ask again.  
  
Mark saw her standing in the moonlight, her hair blowing in the evening breeze. She was so beautiful and she belonged here, with him. He smiled to himself and walked up to her.  
  
Placing a hand on the fence on either side of her, Mark pressed he body gently against hers. She leaned back on him, resting her head on his chest. He lowered his head to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Do you remember what you said a month ago when I asked you out?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How I should wait a month to see if my feelings for you would change?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Guess what."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They haven't"  
  
Lexi swiveled in his arms and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Of course I do, baby, I love you. Just as much, if not more, as when I asked you before. Stay with me."  
  
"Oh, Mark. You know I will. I love you so much."  
  
Mark held her face and looked into her eyes before he lowered his face to hers. As soon as their lips made contact, it was as if a shock of electricity went straight through them. Mark stroked her lips with his tongue, demanding access, which Lexi hastily provided.  
  
Tangling his hand in her hair, Mark deepened their kiss. Their tongues danced and caressed each other. The passion and heat of their first real kiss intensified ten fold. Chest heaving, they finally had to break their kiss in order to supply their lungs with much needed oxygen.  
  
Lexi's eyes were glazed over. Never before had she experience such intense passion. Mark smiled at the bedazzled look on her face. He kissed her once more before lifting her into his strong arms.  
  
He carried her off to his newly decorated master bedroom. Everything there was him, all him. No more frilly things that Sara liked. It was all him and Lexi loved it. Every shade of blue imaginable graced this room. It was beautiful.  
  
Mark lay Lexi down on the bed and got back to where he left off outside. He kissed her lips, her eyes, and the tip of her nose, down her neck to where her shoulder and her t-shirt met.  
  
Once Mark's lips felt the cotton of her shirt, he paused his ministrations, and made quick work of the small article of clothing. He started again at the nape of her neck. He kneaded her breast through the thin material of her bra, causing a moan of pleasure to escape her lips.  
  
Lexi was lost in pleasure and she loved every minute of it. Mark undid her bra with great ease and moved down to suckle on her taught, rosy nipples. Mark kissed his way down to the top of her jeans. He paused again and removed them before playing with Lexi's belly button with his tongue. He removed his shirt and jeans and then turned his attention back to the vision on his bed. As he was removing her thong, Lexi snapped back to reality.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
Mark pause and looked up into her eyes, "Yeah?"  
  
"Remember that night Christian tried to. you know?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, the reason I didn't fuck him was. well. I didn't feel that he was the one I wanted to take me first."  
  
Mark blinked confused for a minute until realization hit him.  
  
"Honey, are you a virgin?"  
  
Lexi nodded, embarrassed.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
  
"No! Mark, I love you with all my heart and I want you to be my first. You and only you."  
  
Mark moved up and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for trusting me. I love you."  
  
With that he kissed her with all the passion he could muster. Lexi could feel him on her stomach. He was huge, hard and ready. So was she. But he was.  
  
Mark moved down between her legs and gently parted her knees exposing her pussy to his view. With a quick mischievous glance up at Lexi, he dove into her already moist folds He licked her clit to ass and back again. He blew on her tortured clit before nibbling and sucking on it. Lexi was moaning in pleasure. As Mark's tongue darted into her cunt causing Lexi to scream out in pleasure.  
  
Mark pulled back and positioned himself before entering his head into Lexi. Mark saw the distress in Lexi's eyes, so he intertwined his fingers with hers and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"This is going to hurt a little, but don't worry I'll wait until the pain subsides before I continue."  
  
Lexi nodded. Mark made it quick. He rammed his full length into her and true to his word he stopped. Lexi screamed in pain, tears falling down her cheeks. Mark kissed her tears away and stroked her face until she nodded that she was ready to continue. He started slow, moving in and out with long smooth strokes. Lexi moaned as she experienced feelings she had never felt before. Her head was reeling. Soon she was bucking her hips to meet his thrusts. They increased their rhythm. Mark knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, she was just so tight it was unbelievable. Lexi was close too. He could feel it in the way her muscles tightened around his cock. He picked up the pace one more time. He grunted as she moaned. A few more thrusts and they climaxed simultaneously screaming each other's names.  
  
Mark collapsed on Lexi. Not wanting to crush her, he rolled to the side, taking her with him. Lexi rested her head on his chest, an arm across his stomach and a smile on her face. Mark wrapped an arm possessively around her waits, and held her close.  
  
"That was beautiful, Mark. Thank you."  
  
"I love you, Lexi."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
With that they snuggled closer and fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms. 


	14. XIV

Lexi woke as the sun filtered through the giant French doors that led out onto Mark's new balcony. As the light danced on her face Lexi's eyes fluttered open. She eased herself out from under Mark's grasp. She wrapped a sheet around her naked form, opened the doors to the balcony and walked out into the sunshine.  
  
Lexi gazed across the paddocks and the field to the wooded area that surrounded the property. Purple wild flowers, daisies and buttercups were everywhere, scenting the air with a lovely perfume. Lexi sighed, this was right, this was home. this was where she belonged.  
  
Strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her back against Mark's brad chest. She lead against him and closed her eyes. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her earlobe causing her to purr. He licked her ear and whispered, "Hungry. Babe?"  
  
"mmm hmm."  
  
"Okay. If you want to shower, I'll start breakfast. Sound good?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, I'll be downstairs."  
  
Mark kissed her neck and went downstairs. Lexi went back into the bedroom and dropped her sheet before heading into the bathroom. She turned on the water and eased herself under the already searing heat. The water soothed her and put her completely at ease. She closed her eyes and began to day dream about Mark.  
  
Lexi licked her lips and allowed her hands to snake between her thighs. Before her breathing had time to become shallow, those familiar arms once again wrapped themselves around her waist. Lost in her own passion filled dream, Lexi had failed to notice Mark as he slipped into the shower behind her.  
  
He brought his lips down on her shoulder, nipping and licking as his hands replaced hers on her breast and on her throbbing womanhood. A moan escaped Lexi's lips as he plunged a finger into her burning core. She bit her lip and turned to him.  
  
"I thought you were making breakfast?"  
  
"I changed my mind," Mark growled seductively as he lifted Lexi against the shower wall so she could wrap her legs around him.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it's short but I assure you there is more to come, I've just been swamped with a lot of school work. Three weeks and I'll be free, until then hang on and I'll try and update as often as I can. Thanks for all the reviews, keep em coming. You'll never guess what's going to happen next. The story is far from over.  
  
Love ya Lexi 


	15. XV

Three hours later Mark and Lexi once again found themselves in bed. Lexi lay her hands on Mark's chest and looked up at him, eye sparkling.  
  
"You know, if we keep this up, we won't get anything done."  
  
"Is that such a bad thing?" Mark raised an eyebrow.  
  
Lexi giggled and moved out of his embrace. She got up and grabbed some clothes from her suitcase, which Mark had brought upstairs for her. She threw on a black thong and matching bra, then her favourite faded jeans and a white tank top the read "What are little girls made of: tattoos, bikes and starting fights" in bold black lettering.  
  
She turned around to catch Mark throwing on a pair of tight black jeans. He turned to find her staring. Lexi blushed and walked over to him before he had a chance to put a shirt. She put one arm around his neck and using her other hand to trace his tattoos with her fingers. They amazed her. Her fingers made their way from his stomach to his neck where she stopped and looked down. Mark saw this and understood why. "Sara" glared at her and it was like a smack in the face.  
  
"Did they hurt," she asked trying to forget about the tattoo that marked him as another woman's property.  
  
"Not really, but this one burns now." He was pointing to the "Sara." "I'm going to have it removed and tattooed over with something more meaningful to me."  
  
"When?"  
  
"My tattoo artist does laser removal as well as tattooing so anytime I want I guess."  
  
"Is he good?"  
  
"Take a good look and judge for yourself. Why are you so interested in tattoos all of a sudden?"  
  
"Well, I've always wanted one but I was never able to go through with it."  
  
"You want one?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wanna go to day? I can get this piece of shit removed at the same time."  
  
"Hmmm. I don't really know what I want, but why don't we go anyway so I can check things out."  
  
"Whatever you want, sweets. Mark kissed her," pausing for a sec he pulled back, "After breakfast."  
  
Lexi giggled again, "Whatever you say big guy."  
  
After breakfast Mark and Lexi hopped on his bike and sped off to the Ink Underground. Lexi looked around in amazement at all the drawings on the walls. There were so many and they were all so beautiful, Lexi didn't know how she was going to choose. Mark smiled seeing the look of wonderment on her face. He took her by the hand and led her into a small office, where a large, bald man greeted them.  
  
"Mark!" The man exclaimed, "It's good to see you."  
  
"Hey, Jake! How's the misses?"  
  
"She's good, still tearing up the asphalt. I heard about Sara, I'm sorry, man."  
  
"Don't be, I found someone better. Jake, this is Lexi."  
  
"Enchante, madame."  
  
"Madmoiselle, miseure. Je ne suis pas marrie. Mais j'amoures avec Mark."  
  
"Well, well, well. You speak French, little girl. Where are you from?"  
  
"Vancouver, B.C."  
  
"Canadian, eh? That explains it."  
  
Mark was confused but still amused at the scene unfolding before him.  
  
"Where are you from, you French accent is quite good."  
  
"Here and there, I spent some of my student days in Paris. My French is a little rusty."  
  
" Just be careful what you say, I don't know if I'm ready to be a madame just yet."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. So what can I do for you two?"  
  
"Lexi is thinking about getting inked but she doesn't know what she wants just yet, but I want to get "Sara" removed."  
  
"Sure, man, no problem. If you'd like to follow me into my torture chamber."  
  
Mark and Lexi followed Jake into another small room with a reclining medical chair. Lexi wasn't so sure she wanted to stand there and watch as Mark's tattoo was literally burned off his flesh. Mark saw the look in her eyes as he sat down in the chair. He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"You don't have to be here if you don't want to. You can go and wait in Jake's office and check out the tattoos you might want."  
  
Lexi smiled. He knew her too well. She looked into his eyes and kissed him, before walking off to take refusge in Jake's office. Mark watched her as she left.  
  
"She seems sweet."  
  
"Jake, man, she's so much more, I love her and I don't know what I'd do without her."  
  
"That's great, man. You ready?"  
  
"Let's get rid of the bitch."  
  
"Do it."  
  
Lexi already knew what she wanted, but she wasn't sure if she should get it just yet. After hearing the sounds of the laser a few doors down the hall, she felt a bit ill. After about forty-five minutes, Mark and Jake walked back into the office. Mark had a bandage across his neck. He looked down at Lexi and saw that she was a pale. He wrapped his arm around her shaking form, ready to support her if she should faint. She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Did you find anything you want baby doll?"  
  
"Yeah, but I need to talk to Jake about it. Plus I don't think I'm up to it today."  
  
"Okay, sweets. I'm going to come back in three days to get the scar tattooed over. You can get whatever you want then. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, but can I talk to Jake alone now. I mean, I want the tattoo to be a surprise."  
  
"Alright, five minutes, I'll be out in the waiting room."  
  
Mark didn't have to wait long. Lexi came bouncing out of Jake's office with a big smile on her face. She was still a bit pale, but the color was quickly returning to her cheeks. He smiled and looked down at him little greasemonkey. Lexi smiled back up at him, going up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
She took his hand in hers. The lovers hopped back onto Mark's bike and headed home. 


	16. XVI

Mark and Lexi literally spent the next three days in bed. They watched movies, snuggled, talked and. well.. you get the picture. Mark took Lexi beyond the realms of ecstasy and back again, teaching her tricks along the way. He loved her and showed how much as often as he could. She was his own personal angel and he would never let her go.  
  
When they did manage to finally get up, they made something to eat and headed back to The Ink Underground. Both of them went in alone, wanting the end result to be a surprise for the other. Mark went in first and came out smileing with another bandage across his neck. Lexi took a deep breath and walked in head held high. It was a good thing Mark had decided to bring his truck, for when Lexi emerged she was looking a bit more than just pale. So much for being bold.  
  
Later that night, Lexi was wandering around the barn, petting Harley and Davison. Mark leaned against the ladder that led up to the hayloft. He smiled to himself. He couldn't remember a time when he felt so happy and content, even when he was with Sara.  
  
"And it's only going to get better," he whispered to himself.  
  
Lexi hadn't seen him, but when she he finally caught her eye she walked over to him. Mark noticed the extra sway she added to her hips as she made her way towards him. She stopped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up into his pale greens.  
  
"Like what you see, cowboy?"  
  
"As Funaki once said, 'INDEED'"  
  
The two burst out laughing.  
  
"Come on I got something to show you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A surprise," was all he said.  
  
Lexi followed Mark up the ladder, enjoying her view of his cute ass. He got to the top and turned to help her up. Once she found her feet again, she looked around.  
  
"Oh, Mark!"  
  
The Hay bail door was open giving them a perfect view of the sunset. A blanket had been laid out and on it, a picnic basket and a chilled bottle of champagne all illuminated by five large candles. Their flames flickered softly in the evening breeze, giving the lovers an extra bit of light.  
  
"What's all this for?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Mark, it's beautiful."  
  
"So are you."  
  
Mark kissed her hard and full of passion. Then he led Lexi towards the blanket. Once settled, Lexi once again turned to find Mark drinking in every fiber of her being.  
  
"But seriously, Mark, what is this all about?"  
  
"Well, I know we have only technically been dating for less than a week, but I've known you for what seems like forever. We know each other inside and out and Lexi I know for a fact that you're perfect for me and I never want to be with anyone else. I love you with all my heart and I don't want to wait another second."  
  
Mark got on one knee and too her hand. He pulled out a small black ring box. Lexi's eyes widened as he opened it to reveal a beautiful single white diamond set in white gold. Lexi thought she was dreaming as she looked at the ring. Tears were falling from her beautiful sapphire eyes.  
  
"Alexandra, will you marry me and make me the happiest man on Earth?"  
  
Lexi looked Mark dead in the eye and only one word came and escaped her lips, "Why?"  
  
She laughed at his shocked expression, as he stumbled for words.  
  
"Just kidding big guy. Of course I'll marry you."  
  
Mark place the ring on her finger and pulled her into a giant bear hug. He kissed her so fiercely she barely had time to respond. That's where they stayed until all the food and wine was gone and the stars decided to come out and play. That's when Mark carried Lexi off to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Merry Christmas everyone!!! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. my comp is on the fritz and I'm going to have to take it apart and piggyback two hard drives to get it working again so it will be a while before I can post again. But I'll be writing all Christmas and I'll post like mad in the New Year. Give me feedback if you want this story to end soon or not because I have a cool plot for this one and I also want to work on Brock story and another one for Scott Steiner. Let me know and I'll see what I can pull off.  
  
Happy Holidays and lots of love Lexi 


	17. XVII

Mark woke to the feeling of Lexi shifting in his arms. She was so beautiful when she slept. He smiled to himself as he noticed the way the diamond engagement ring sparkled in the day's new light. She was a goddess, and she was his.  
  
Lexi moan softly and opened her eyes to find Mark silently watching over her. She smiled and he kissed her lips. Without any words he shifted his weight and deepened their kiss. He let his lips leave her mouth and roam to her mounds of rosy tipped flesh. He kneaded the first with his slightly calloused hand before allowing his lips to descend on the erect nib. He ran his tongue over her tip and began to gently suckle. A pleasurable moan escaped Lexi's lips as Mark turned his attentions to her neglected breast.  
  
He then moved lower, playing with her navel before proceeding to part her legs. He ran his tongue along her slit and Lexi moaned even louder as he sucked on her swollen clit. Mark paused and looked up into Lexi's eyes with a mischievous grin on his face. With that he plunged his tongue into her burning core. Lexi bit her lip, trying not to scream out as he lapped up the juices trapped within her folds.  
  
He withdrew and positioned himself at her entrance. He leaned forward and laced his fingers with her as he covered her mouth with his to muffle the intense scream of pleasure that escaped her as he plunged himself deep within her. He was gentle at first, but his urgency soon came through as he picked up his pace and force. Mark hissed Lexi with a fierce passion and rode her harder than before. Lexi moaned and screamed with the pleasure he gave her. Mark sped up once more preparing to come and Lexi was right there with them an\s they climaxed together.  
  
Mark rolled over to the side and Lexi cuddled up next to him. Lexi looked up at his neck and notice that he still had the bandage on from his latest tattoo. She also realized she still had hers on too.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When are you going to show me your new tattoo?"  
  
"Right now if you'd like, but I want to see yours too."  
  
"Okay. You go first."  
  
"Oh no. Ladies first."  
  
"Mark, no, you. Mark, what are you doing? Mark."  
  
Mark flipped lexi over and pinned her down as he carefully removed her bandage. There above her cute little ass, written in beautiful calligraphy, was Marcus. Mark felt tears in his eyes. It was beautiful. No one, not even Sara, had ever been this devoted to him. There was no doubt in his mind that Lexi was destined to be with him, now and forever, even though he already knew that.  
  
He rolled Lexi over to face him. She was looking down, somewhat embarrassed. Mark put a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to his. He smiled and removed his own bandage to reveal Lexi written on his neck in the same calligraphy. It was Lexi's turn to feel the tears.  
  
"Mark."  
  
"Lexi, no one has ever done for me what you did. The Sara rejected the idea of having my name on her body, when I told her that I was going to get her name on my neck. It almost seemed to repulse her. Thank you, I love you Lexi."  
  
"I love you so much Mark and I wanted to do this as a way of showing you how I truly feel. I wasn't sure how you'd react. I got it before you proposed. I guess it was just wishful thinking."  
  
"Then we must have been on the same wavelength. I got mine the same day, remember?"  
  
Lexi blushed and Mark kissed her.  
  
"Come on, we have to get ready to go. Our flight is in a few hours." 


	18. XVIII

Mark and Lexi headed to their designated flight terminal. The pane wasn't scheduled for boarding for about fifteen minutes so they sat down and waited. They were talking about the upcoming events and PPV shows. Mark couldn't wait to get back to work. As much as he loved being alone with Lexi, wrestling was in his blood now and he wanted to get back to do what he loved. Lexi had just said something about Wrestlemaina when Mark saw two familiar faces heading towards them.  
  
Stephanie and Eric were walking together, gingerly holding hands. Mark smiled and Lexi turned to see what he was looking at and she smiled too. Stephanie and Eric may have hated each other on screen, but in reality, right from the get go, there had been serious sexual tension between them. Looked like they had finally figured out how they felt about each other.  
  
"Good for them," Mark thought.  
  
Stephanie saw them instantly and dragged Eric over to see Mark and Lexi.  
  
"Hey, you too!" She chirped.  
  
"Hey, Steph." Mark answered as Lexi slightly hid behind him. "You remember Lexi, right?"  
  
"The mechanic, right? Bob says you're the best there is." Steph extended her hand to the timid girl.  
  
"Thank you," Lexi almost whimpered. Being around the bosses kinda intimidated her. If she said anything wrong or out of place, they could make or break you in a second. Trying to be polite she shook Steph's hand.  
  
Steph shook Lexi's hand and noticed something unusual. She turned the girls hand over and her jaw dropped as she saw the ring. She then looked up at Mark and noticed the new tattoo over his neck. She squealed with excitement as her drew Lexi into a bear hug that the stunned girl wasn't expecting.  
  
"Oh my God!!! You guys are getting married?!!"  
  
She knew how rough these past few months had been on the Taker and she was glad that he had finally gotten things straightened out. She was happy to see a smile grace his face once again. Contrary to what people thought of her, she really wasn't that much of a bitch and she cared about her employees.  
  
Seeing that Lexi was in a slight state of shock, Mark confirmed Steph's suspicion.  
  
"That is great you guys! But you have to let us play with that on screen. please?"  
  
"Well." Mark wasn't sure. "Come on, Mark. Think about it. I can see it now; we can have a whole build up to the big day. But first you need to dump Sara in the ring. The fans still think you two are together. Let's see. we need to get you on RAW."  
  
"We could have a match. The Undertaker verses Kurt Angle for the ability to be on both shows if they want to be. You can win and then you can show up on RAW the next week with Sara. Only you find her cheating with Christian so you divorce her in the ring." Eric interjected.  
  
"Then you find Lexi in the mechanic façade and slowly fall in love. Sara can get pissed and try and use Christian to get back at you. Only you are truly in love with Lexi and there is no way you'd ever go back to Sara. And there you have it, a new feud that will pit you against Christian. And it will all build up to the wedding. Lexi you might need to learn how to wrestle a bit but that's just a formality. What do you think?" Stephanie asked praying they'd say yes.  
  
"I like the idea of publicly humiliation Sara and kicking Christian's ass on a weekly basis, but it's really up to Lexi."  
  
Suddenly all eyes were on her, "I.I.guess that would be okay."  
  
Stephanie jumped into Eric's arms kissing him passionately with all of her excitement. They broke their kiss when they heard their flight called and headed towards the plane calling back that they'd talk more later.  
  
Lexi shook her head in disbelief. "Mark, honey, what just happened?"  
  
"I think you just signed our lives away baby." He chuckled as he grabbed their bags and boarded the plane.  
  
Once in their seats, Lexi curled up next to Mark. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on her chest. As she drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but ask herself, what now? 


	19. XIX

The following weeks were hectic as Eric and Stephanie orchestrated Mark's free movement status from Smackdown to RAW. Mark beat the hell out of Angle and everything was set in motion and Lexi just had to sit back and watch as Mark humiliated Sara in the ring. But the one thing that everybody seemed to over look came back to bite them in the ass.  
  
As Mark berated Sara in the ring, on RAW, nobody had thought about covering up his new tattoo. Sara still thought that Mark was single. Nobody had bothered to tell her that Mark was actually engaged to Lexi. When Sara saw the tattoo she became enraged inwardly, she knew better than to loose her cool in front of the cameras. But as Mark announced his desire for a "divorce" the only thing on Sara's mind was how she could hurt that little bitch who had stolen her man.  
  
To make matters worse as soon as Mark came back stage Lexi was there waiting for him. The look on his face put a concerned look on hers. He was distressed and Lexi knew it. She could feel it. Without a word she walked up to him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. The cameras caught them sharing this intimate moment.  
  
He broke the kiss after a few moments and looked down at the woman he loved. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I will be. I just don't really like being around her now, that's all. The way she looked at me made me feel so uneasy, like she was plotting some sort of revenge."  
  
"What's she going to do? Beat you up?" Lexi scoffed.  
  
Mark thought about it and laughed himself. It did seem pretty far-fetched.  
  
"I've gotta go get some stuff from the mech office, I'll meet you in your locker room in about fifteen minutes, okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I've got a match with Christian later tonight anyway. I had better start getting ready."  
  
"Okay, see ya." Lexi bounced off down the hall smiling and Mark headed to his locker room.  
  
Lexi reached up into her locker to grab her bag. Why was everything so high up? Didn't anyone think about building things for the vertically challenged? She stood on her tiptoes as she her footsteps behind her.  
  
"Well if it isn't Miss. Lexi, or should I say the soon to be Mrs. Mark Callaway?"  
  
"What do you want Sara?" Lexi asked a bit annoyed with the blonde woman. "What do I want? I want my life back. I want my husband back. But there's only one thing standing in the way."  
  
"Yeah well, you're not going to get rid of me that easily. Mark loves me and unlike you I love him back. We have something that you could have had if you we're as foolish as to go and sleep around behind his back. It's your fault you're in this situation, but I belong to Mark now, mind body and soul, Mark is a part of me that I will never give up. We're going to get married and live happily ever after, and there is nothing you can do about it."  
  
Sara turned red with rage. She fumed as Lexi finished her little speech. Her fists were clenched and her lips were pursed. As the last line was spoken she lunged at Lexi, taking her down to the floor.  
  
"We'll see about that you little bitch."  
  
Sara smacked Lexi and tried to strangle her, but Lexi released herself from Sara's grasp and tried to make a run for the door, only to run into something solid. As she stumbled backwards it caught her. She trembled when she saw who it was. She looked up into the hate filled eyes of Christian.  
  
"You couldn't give it up for me but I bet you slept with him at the drop of a hat. You're nothing but a cheap whore. I'm glad I never slept with you, you disgust me."  
  
With that he back turned her around and held her by the arms as Sara got up from the floor and pulled out a pair of William Regal's brass knucks. Sara worked Lexi's body fast and hard. Blow after blow Lexi felt herself becoming weaker and weaker. Blood gushed from her mouth, as it was obvious at this point she was bleeding internally. Lexi screamed and moaned in pain. When Sara was satisfied she dropped the knucks and nodded to Christian who turned Lexi around once more and back-handed her as hard as he could sending her back to the floor where she blacked out. Sara kicked Lexi once more for good measure before she and Christian smirked at the unconscious girl and left.  
  
Jeff Hardy was running down the hall from the parking garage when he saw something unusual as he passed by the Mech office. He dropped his bag at the door and ran over to the girl who was resting in a semi fetal position on the floor. He rolled her over gently and gasped as he recognized her as the sweet little mechanic who hung out with the Taker.  
  
He saw the blood and knew that she had suffered some major internal damage, from what he did know, it looked like someone had taken a baseball bat to her, but he did know he needed to get some help. He took off his jacket and propped up her head before running yelling for the E.M.T. crew.  
  
Mark heard someone yelling for help in the hall and popped his head out the locker room door to find out what the hell was going on. Jeff ran past him, but Mark called after him.  
  
"Hey what's up?"  
  
"The little mechanic, you know the cute brunette, she's out cold and bleeding from the."  
  
Mark didn't let the boy finish before he bolted down the hall towards the Mech office. 


	20. XX

Mark burst through the door of the Mech office ready for a fight but the sight he was confronted with made his blood run cold. Lexi lay in a fetal position with a small pool of blood by her tainted lips. Mark lowered his fists and ran to her side.  
  
He cupped her head gently in his hands and rested in his lap as he rocked her trying anything to get her to speak. He got no response. He tenderly tucked a strand on her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead as he heard the sound of the approaching EMTs.  
  
They stopped at the door, all frightened and scared to disturb the mammoth that knelt beside his love. One tried to get closer but Mark just snarled at him. Wisely he backed off as Mark slowly lifted Lexi into his arms.  
  
Eric rounded the corner into the office and he too stopped dead. Mark looked up at him with vengeance in his eyes. Eric understood.  
  
"Christian is yours when you want him, but right now you need to look after the little lady. Let these men do their job. Let them help her." Eric said moving slowly towards the man.  
  
Mark looked back down at Lexi who rested in his arms and his face softened. He kissed her lips, tasting her blood. He then gently transferred her into Eric's arms.  
  
"Protect her with your life, or so help me God I will do to you what I'm going to do to Christian." He turned and walked towards the door turning back to add, "Tell her that I love her."  
  
"Tell her yourself." Eric smirked as the big man walked out the door in search of his prey. 


	21. XXI

"We should have killed the bitch!"  
  
"What?" Christian asked sleepily as he let Sara drive their rental car back to their hotel.  
  
"Lexi. We should have killed her."  
  
"Look, Sara, as much as I enjoyed helping you beat the shit out of Mark's whore, why do you want to kill her?"  
  
"You've seen what Mark and Lexi have done to me. I want them to pay. I want Mark to suffer. I want him to blame himself for causing his love's death. If he had stayed with me this never would have happened."  
  
Christian knew that Sara was nuts, but figured he had best keep quiet. "Umm hmm." he replied rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
Suddenly an idea crossed Sara's twisted mind and she slammed on the breaks, jolting Christian from his seat.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
Sara ignored him as she pulled a screeching U-turn, heading back in the direction they had just come.  
  
"Look in the glove compartment, Love." She gently ordered with a malicious glint in her eyes.  
  
Christian did as he was told. There he found a nine millimeter hand gun, fully loaded. His eyes widened as he looked at Sara questioningly.  
  
"Sara?" he asked quietly.  
  
Sara kept her eyes on the road.  
  
"Mark always said it would come in handy." She smirked, "It's not too late yet."  
  
The two sped off in the direction of the nearest hospital, where Lexi waited in an unconscious slumber.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Mark had driven all around town, trying to figure out what he was going to do. As much as he wanted to kill his ex-wife and her lover for what they had done to his Lexi, he knew that he couldn't. It wasn't in him. For one, it would orphan Sara's child and he couldn't live with that on his conscious. The child was an innocent and was not the one to suffer. And two, he didn't want to risk loosing Lexi, he didn't want to trade her for prison. It was these two thoughts that spurred him on after he had stopped for a moment outside a seedy looking pawn and gun shop.  
  
He drove blindly until he found himself in the parking lot outside of Lexi's hospital. He watched the ambulances and the EMTs rush to and fro with multiple casualties. His beloved was one too, but he couldn't see her on a gurney. She was a casualty of love and hate. a victim that he had sworn to protect and he had failed. Every victim he saw loaded down from each ambulance bore her face and a tear slid down his cheek. He had to see her.  
  
He took a deep breath and got out of his truck. He marched through the sliding doors and up to the front desk, startling the triage nurse as she look up from her computer.  
  
"I'm looking for Alexandra Lecroix. She was brought in a little over an hour ago."  
  
The nurse looked back at her computer, "Ah yes, little Lexi, sweet girl. She's in room 108 on the second floor. She's still quite out of it due to the pain medication, so don't be surprised if she doesn't wake up for a while. Her brother and sister just arrived five minutes ago."  
  
"But she doesn't have any." Mark trailed off as realization hit him and he bolted down the hall towards the elevator.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: well I finally have an ending in mind. I'm sorry it took so long. Please read and review and I'll finish as soon as I can. Then I'll begin work on the ending of Obsessive Love. Kiss Me Kane is still in the works. Sorry for keeping you hanging.  
  
A.J. 


	22. XXII

"So pretty." Sara leaned over Lexi's sleeping body, stroking the younger girl's cheek, brushing back a stray curled lock.  
  
"Such pretty hair and rosy lips, tight body and breasts just the right size and proportion. I can see why you wanted her and why he still does, but she is still nothing compared to me. I am so much more... woman. She's just a girl." Sara sneered as she straightened her spine.  
  
"Too bad she will never wake again to see her love!" She spat as she retrieved her gun from Christian's hand.  
  
Seeing the unsure look on his face, she smiled sweetly and rose onto her tiptoes to plant a reassuring peck on his lips.  
  
"Don't worry, lover boy. By the time this is all over you and I and our baby will be in Mexico soaking up the sun."  
  
Christian nodded in agreement, but didn't share her enthusiasm or return her smile. Sara turned back to Lexi, screwing the silencer in place, and raised her arm taking aim.  
  
"Goodnight, sleeping beauty. Not even your prince charming will be able to wake you from this eternal sleep."  
  
She cocked the gun.  
  
A/N: Now that I have a concept for the end, I'm going to drag it out a little with shorter chapters updated more frequently. If you love me you'll review.  
  
@.j. 


	23. XXIII

Just then Mark burst through the door of Lexi's hospital room, causing Sara to swerve around in shock. At the same moment she accidentally pull the trigger. The bullet meant for Lexi hurled out of the chamber and drilled into Mark Shoulder. Mark howled in a brief moment of pain, then, like a wounded beast, he growled and lunged at the gun-toting brunette.  
  
As he wrestled the gun out of her hands, Christian pulled him off Sara, hitting Mark squarely in the jaw. Mark smirked as he stood toe to toe with the younger man. Christian's eyes bugged as Mark punched him in the gut, following up the hit with a face buster knee to the chin. Christian fell backward and was slow to rise. Mark gave him a boot to the head, sending him back to the floor.  
  
"Stay down, boy." Mark growled at the now semi-conscious blonde.  
  
Still bleeding profusely from the wound in shoulder, Mark turned back to Sara. He met the barrel of her gun.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Mark! I'll kill you! I swear I'll shoot!" She shrieked, gun trembling in her hands.  
  
Mark stared at her with a look so cold; she shuddered under his intense gaze. Those eyes that had once held so much love for her were now filled with venom and spite.  
  
"Go ahead, Sara. Shoot me. But aim for my heart. You've got one shot, but if you miss I will break your neck."  
  
Sara nervously twitched for a moment until it hit her. She smirked.  
  
"If I must."  
  
She swiveled slightly and so too did the aim of her gun. She stopped as her weapon acquired its new target; Lexi.  
  
A/N: Uh oh someone's gonna die. Stay tune same Bat time same Bat channel to find out who, how and who done it. Review please, I'm begging you *on knees review.* I'm trying to break 100 reviews but I need your help.  
  
@.j. 


	24. XXIV

Mark's stomach clenched and dropped as Sara truly threatened his heart. But he'd be damned if he was going to let Sara take his life, his love, his Lexi away from him. He wasn't about to live without his heart. He didn't think he just acted.  
  
"No!!!"  
  
He once again charged his ex-wife. He struggled with her, weakened by his loss of blood, until the gun was raised away from his love, toward the heavens. To and fro they fought for possession of the implement of death, neither one really gaining a strong advantage over the other.  
  
Sara, feeling as if she was loosing the battle, did the only thing she could think of to gain the advantage. She brought her knee up hard to Mark's groin. Mark gasped and let go of her and the gun. Not realizing that she was depending on Mark for support, Sara stumbled backwards, gun still raised, when all of a sudden, it went off.  
  
There was a miniature explosion that was muffled by the silencer, followed by two pings, not unlike those heard in a pinball game. It happened so fast that neither Sara nor Mark knew what had truly happened until they heard Christian's raspy voice from behind them.  
  
"Sara..."  
  
He was standing with a pleading look on his face. He held his hand to his chest. He looked down at his palm in shock when he slowly drew it away from his trembling body. Blood. The was so much blood. Christian's eyes rolled back and he crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Oh God!!! Christian!!!" Sara shrieked as she dropped her gun and ran to her lover's side.  
  
Mark could only watch his ex-wife as she grabbed a hold of Christian's hand and kneel beside him.  
  
"Oh, Christian. It wasn't meant to be like this."  
  
"Sara..." He pleaded again.  
  
"Shhhh... Baby, don't try to speak."  
  
She lowered her lips to his and gave him a gentle kiss, which he shook off.  
  
"No, Sara. I'm dying and there are still things that need to be said... that I need to say."  
  
Sara bowed her head and for once listened to the fading blonde.  
  
"Sara, I love you, but Lexi and Mark didn't deserve this. Mark, tell Lexi I'm sorry. All she did was hurt my pride and that's all I really have. I thought I could justify what we did, but we can't. I'm so sorry."  
  
Sara's eyes widened. He was repenting. She stayed silent as he continued.  
  
"There are a lot of things I've done in my life that I'm not proud of and this whole situation is just another event on the list. But, Sara, I don't regret loving you. I don't regret having our son. I only regret that I won't be able to watch him grow up..."  
  
He struggled to breath, knowing that this was it.  
  
"Goodbye, Sara."  
  
With that his blonde head lulled to the side away from Sara and his grip on his hand went limp. Tears free flowing, Sara screamed.  
  
"No! Don't leave me! Please, God, no! Medic!! Medic!!!"  
  
A couple of doctors rushed into the room with w set to defibrillator paddles.  
  
"Clear!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Clear!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Clear!"  
  
It was too late. Christian was gone.  
  
Sara continued to cry hysterically as Christian was lifted onto a gurney and a white sheet was drawn over his head before he was carted off to the morgue. In shock, Sara was taken away to another room to await the police. She confessed to everything, the assaults, the attempted murder and Christian's death. The blood was on her hands and she was finally ready to except the blame.  
  
A/N: Wow! I didn't know I could write such sappy angst. Review or I'll... I'll... I'll hunt you down and make you review. 


	25. XXV

Mark knelt on the floor by Lexi's side. He held her hand, too afraid to let go, thinking she'd disappear if he did. Tears stained his cheeks and he closed his eyes in shame. He thought about what might have happened if he had continued to be a coward and kept on driving around town feeling sorry for himself.

He could have lost her.

A gentle hand stroked his hair. Mark opened his eyes and gazed into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Lexi brushed away his tears and him gave her a weak smile.

"Hey" she whispered softy.

Mark's eyes flooded with tears once again as he buried his head in her stomach, holding her tightly to him. Alarmed Lexi tried to push him up to look into his eyes.

"Mark, honey, what's wrong? Mark?"

She put her small hand on his brad shoulder and he hissed in pain.

"Mark? What's happened? Oh, God! Mark you're bleeding!"

"It's nothing." He rasped.

"Don't give me that, your bleeding and you need help." Lexi said sternly, ignoring Mark's tough guy act.

She pressed her alert button to call for a nurse.

"I'm not leaving you." Mark protested.

"Mark, I don't know what's happened but you are seriously hurt. You need help. I'll be right here when you get back. Don't worry."

"Sara and Christian..." he started but hissed in pain again as he tried to move.

"Aren't going to hurt me."

"You don't under..." He started to protest again but gasped.

"Mark? Mark!" She suddenly panicked as he slumped forward loosing consciousness from his amount blood loss.

"Nurse! Nurse!!!" She screamed in impatience as her fiancée lay barely breathing in her lap.

The Nurse took one look at the scene and called for the orderlies to help her. Lexi watched in horror as not only Mark was lifted onto a gurney and wheeled out of the room into emergency surgery, but a man dressed in dark blue with a body bag came in with another gurney to take away the lifeless body of her former boyfriend, who, unbeknownst to her, had been lying on the floor of her hospital room in a pool of his own blood.

Thoroughly confused, still weak and exhausted, Lexi fainted out of shock.

Lexi woke awhile later and didn't have to open her eyes to know that the warm body she was snuggled up against was Mark. She smiled inwardly as she opened her eyes to find that they were in the same hospital bed. She looked up at Mark's peaceful sleeping face. Seeing him like that made her heart melt. She loved him so much and didn't think that she could live her life without him.

There was a knock at the door and Mark stirred from his sleep as a doctor and a police officer entered the room followed by Eric, who had a large bandage on his forehead.

"Mr. Calloway," the doctor nodded to Mark, "Miss. Lecroix, nice to see you're finally away. Your fiancée refused to let you two be separated, so as you can see, per his request we've put you together in here. Now if you'll please, Mr. Calloway if you'll step outside and speak with this police officer, I need to examine your fiancée."

Mark reluctantly nodded and released Lexi, kissing her on the temple before leaving the room with the officer.

"Eric?"

"Yes, Lexi?" Eric replied as the doctor checked her checked her corneas for any sign of a concussion.

"Why does Mark have to talk to that officer?"

Eric looked at the floor. "There was an accident. Both Mark and Christian were shot. Mark took one in the shoulder but Christian was killed."

"Oh my God! Mark didn't....?"

"No it was Sara who had the gun. Mark stopped her from killing you I suppose by using his body as a shield. I guess there was a struggle and something just went wrong."

"What happened to Sara?" Lexi asked in shock.

"She's already been arrested and taken to the police station to await her court date."

"Oh."

"You're lucky to be alive Lexi. Mark saved your life."

Lexi gave a small smile, "I know. He's always been my hero."

The doctor finished his exam then turned to Eric, "She should be fine Mr. Bichoff. How's your head?"

"Other than the pinball game inside my skull, I'll be alright. What about Mark?"

"It was a through and through shot. He'll be sore for a week and I suggest that you keep him off work for a month or so he can heal properly. I'll release them both in a few hours."

"Thanks doctor." Lexi said as she got herself comfortable again in the bed. "Mark wasn't the only one that tried to save me was he, Eric?"

"I wish I could even say I tried. Sara clubbed me over the head with her gun. I was out cold."

"Well thank you anyway." She gave him a small smile that he returned.

Mark came back into the room and crawled back into bed with Lexi, pulling her close.

"I'll leave you two alone. Oh and Mark," he said over his shoulder, "you have the next three months off, then I want you back to work in peak condition. Lexi same goes for you, I'll make sure Bob knows."

"Thank you Eric," The lovers said in unison as their boss left the room.

Lexi turned to Mark once they were finally alone and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Everything. Loving me, protecting me, saving my life. I don't think I could ever live without you."

"I'd die for you." Was all he said and she knew he meant it.

She sighed as she cuddled closer to Mark, content and happy, in the arms of the man that she loved. They had finally made it through it all.

The End.

Stay tuned for the epilogue.

A/N: Thanks for being patient with me. Wow I finally finished a story. I promise that I will get my ass in gear and get back to work on my other two stories before I start another. Read and Review. Tell me how much you love me and ill write even faster just for you.

Lots of love

Daveygirl A.K.A The true Lexi


	26. Epilogue

Mark and Lexi married about six months later on Mark's ranch, surrounded by friends and family. Mark thought she could never look more beautiful, but she would soon prove him wrong.

A month after their honeymoon, Mark had been working on his bike in the back of the house when he heard her scream. He dropped his wrench in an instant and was at her said in seconds. She was on her knees in the bathroom with her head down, trembling with something small clutched in her hands.

"Lexi, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

She leaped to her feet and flung her arms around him. "Mark IM PREGNANT!!!!"

Mark nearly fainted dead away. She showed him the home pregnancy test she had in her hands. Once he got over the initial shock he couldn't have been more proud to be a daddy.

As the months went by Mark couldn't help but notice the radiant glow that his new bride emitted as she wandered the grounds of their Texas home.

Lexi ended up having twins, a boy, who they named Mark Jr., and a girl, who they named Shay-Lynn. Mark couldn't wipe the smile of his face as he carried the two around the arena once they were old enough; always one in each arm, the true proud papa. There was no mistaking whose kids they were. What with their dad's red hair and their mother's piercing blue eyes.

A few years later Mark and Lexi both decided to retire to spend as much time with their kids as they could. It wasn't long before another little girl came along to bless their lives, baby Elizabeth.

They watched their kids grow up, get married and have kids of their own with such pride and love before settling down into their lives in the empty nest. Mark and Lexi were soul mates and they lived every day for the rest of their lives in never-ending peace and happiness.

A/N: I know I'm a sap but I'm just a sucker for a happy ending. Anyway review with any final comments you may have and its on to the next story.

Daveygirl


End file.
